The Russian Way
by xNightBright
Summary: The victory party for WW2 is suppose to be held at China's place, but of course they only gave him a two hour notice. With little time in his hand Ivan offers a new solution. RussiaxChina, USxUK, FrancexCanada


**Well I came up with this idea on my birthday and I just had to post it lmao. People please go easy on me it's been three years last time i wrote. ehhh and please forgive me for any grammer or spelling mistakes or any historcal inaccuracy which isn't much. Also for the lame title.**

**Disclaimor- I do not own Hetalia sadly...**

* * *

**The Russian Way**

"YES! Told you guys being my back up was the best way to win this war"

"You git we all played a role in this victory it wasn't just you"

"Yes but I'm the hero good thing I came over right?"

"Well you know Alfred,*Italy sort of surrendered himself and we _all_ took a part in Germany's downfall"

Yao's mood was getting soured, you'd think that winning this war would make them all happy but of course they all wanted to cut their own pieces in their invisible victory cake. Westerners were really strange people.

Alfred turned and stood up, "China you okay you've been a bit quiet?"

"I'm fine-aru"

"*That fiend! Mon chéri if you want you can sit on my lap"

"NEVER-aru"

"That's cause he wants to sit on my lap da?"

"I'll sit on no one's lap-aru!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and fixed his eyes on Yao, "Take this a bit more seriously you guys, Japan really did hurt you didn't he China you sure your alright… you can tell us?"

Yao eyes shifted at each of the world's super powers, who's eyes were all currently focused on him, which made him even more nervous. Especially since he couldn't get rid of the feeling of sadness and disgust that lingered in the pit of his stomach. He may still be hurting but he would never say it out loud , he needed to save whatever dignity he had left. "I shouldn't have went easy on him I should hav-", Yao felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's over right da?", Ivan then took a seat next to Yao and let his eyes meet with his. "I promised to protect you remember so you don't have to worry your pretty little head"

"promised to protect each other-aru! It's two sided!"

"just like our love" Ivan then received a soft punch to the chest.

"I wonder how they are in mon dieu poor little Yao. Ivan please tell me you are a gentle lover"

"Geez your right! That must hurt just look at the difference in size physically between them"

Arthur coughed out his tea. "CAN WE PLEASE NOT TALK ABOUT THIS! Really sometimes I think the only ones that aren't perverted are me and Yao"

Canada looked in horror at the others, either he was also labeled a pervert or they just forgot about him again…

Yao was now fuming at the moment but it was hard to burst out just like Arthur with Ivan tracing soothing circles with his palm against his back. He hated to admit it but it was very comforting. "No worries, but I must say Yao doesn't really mind he actually enjoys it much more when I'm rough da?"

"OMG-ARU!" maybe it wasn't hard to burst out.

"Change subject I suggest we should have a victory party AT MY PLACE! My treat since I'm the hero! And since I won this war", Arthur gave a hard kick to Alfred's stomach as soon as he had spoken.

"IS THIS HOW I RAISED YOU!? We _ALL_ took part in this must I say it again!", Arthur yelled and begin to proceed to yank Alfred's ear.

"You know a child is just a reflection to his parent-aru" Arthur turned his head, "Must we bring up Korea?"

"Point taken-aru", Yao let out a sigh.

"Pfft how hard could it be raising a nation?" As soon as those words came from Alfred's mouth he was confronted by an angry British and an unhappy Chinese.

Alone Alfred probably could have won but put together he had no chance.

"TAKE IT BACK YOU UNGRATEFUL CLOD!"

"IT IS NOT EASY-ARU! LOVING THEM AND TAKING CARE OF THEM ITSELF IS NOT ENOUGH-ARU!"

"It's enough for me", Ivan grinned eyeing Yao who was currently hitting Alfred with a wok unmercifully.

"my my… Canada I am glad you have turned out to be the spitting image of me" France said which made Canda look up facing him.

"I am?"

"Yes so innocent… excuse me though daddy needs to make sure that the little man and the hot-tempered one don't kill the ignorant one"

"LITTLE-ARU!? I AM NOT LITTLE!"

"HOT-TEMPERED!? LIKE BLOODY HELL I'M HOT TEMPERED!"

Before the two could focus their anger on Francis, Ivan quickly picked Yao up bridal-style and Alfred wrapped an arm around England waist.

"Okay maybe not in my place I think my boss is getting angry that I keep hosting the celebrations"

"I think we could do it at my place" Canada said trying to make eye contact with any of them. Sadly no one could hear his slightly above a whisper offer.

"Not my place, busy with reconstruction and no one will eat anything I make so what's the bother" Arthur proclaimed. "Well if it wasn't always burned and gross looking…" Arthur proceeded to struggle against Alfred's hold, "You grew up eating those! You have no say in my cooking!"

"How about my place then?", Ivan said which sent shivers through out all of them.

"How about your place Yao I heard it's nice and warm at the moment" France said giving him a pleading look, sadly Francis knew he wouldn't last much in one of Russia' cold winters.

"I guess-aru"

"YESSS not only is China's food edible but it's delicious!", Alfred shouted receiving even more struggling from Arthur who was trying to hit him in any place that would hurt.

"let's invite everyone who helped! What a party it'll be" said France who began to proceed through the phone book writing down numbers.

"Yes invite everyone who'll one day become part of mother Russia"

"I'ma pretend I didn't hear that-aru but wait... How many people are we taking about-aru?"

"YEAH! Invite Turkey and Greece I heard they were secretly party animals", only then did Alfred let Arthur go and proceeded to help Francis call out everyone. Unfortunately they chose to ignore Yao's question.

"wait wait-aru when is this-aru?"

"Tonight let's say ooooh about two hours", Alfred said looking back. Only then did Yao's expression turned horrified.

"I'm not ready-aru! My place is disgraceful at the moment I have yet to cook anything-aru"

"Then I suggest you get your tiny asian booty to the kitchen and start cooking. Chop-chop"

A vodka bottle was then thrown flying across the room aiming and hitting Francis with precise accuracyon the head.

"No one orders Yao around"

"thank you-aru"

"except me da?"

"yes except you-WAIT NU UHH-ARU!"

"OMGASH no way! I'll like totally be there! I'll even drag Lithuania don't worry we'll be there like totally, should I bring any food?", a voice shouted excitedly through the phone.

Alfred grabbed the phone quickly from Francis who was on the floor rubbing his head, "Naaahhh China's cooking just don't be late Poland"

"Alright, be there in like two hours can't wait"

Yao felt his stress level rise, one thing that would always manage to stress him out was trying to be the perfect host, and cook he wouldn't except anything but flawlessness. He pushed his long sleeves up and began heading for the door.

"Going so soon China?" Francis managed to let out.

"Unlike you guys but I have to cook and get ready for dozens of nations coming over and I have not a lot of time-aru"

Yao then quickly began heading for the door, with Ivan quickly running to Yao's side. Not until they reached outside did Ivan speak, "You shall need my help"

"I suppose any pair of helping hands would be appreciated thank you-aru"

"I want a reward though", with that Ivan couldn't help but smirk and look down to see Yao's expression. Yao frowned, "Realistically Ivan your not going to even help me-aru You only end up eating whatever I cook before it even leaves the kitchen-aru"

"I can't help it that your cooking is yummy, figures coming from a yummy person", Ivan said wrapping an arm around Yao's thin shoulders. Yao's face began to turn red, "Ivan were in public stop it–aru". But instead of pulling away Yao just buried his face deep in Ivan's coat as if to shield from the people's eyes.

"Plus even if you did help-aru My place will never be ready and the food will take forever-aru", Yao replied.

"I'll fail as a host and a cook-aru…"

Ivan looked down and he felt his heart crack. Yao was really upset by this and even though most people might think it's annoying he found himself feeling even more protective over him. This was Yao and it was one of the many things that made Yao himself.

"Yao there's a way to make everything you make and your house look pleasant and enjoyable to everyone and it'll work under two hours"

Yao then tilted his head and peaked at Ivan, "what-aru?"

"It's a Russian secret that makes every Russian party the best"

Yao then quickly stepped in front of Ivan stopping him in his tracks, "Tell me-aru I'm desperate"

"Get everyone drunk", Yao then let the information process through his mind.

"Yes my little Yao in other words lots and lots of Russian vodka"

* * *

**WOW that was lame. So I didn't expect this to be a chapter story it was suppose to be a one-shot but oh well. Also this might rise to M I haven't decided you can help me decide. Also i know this was lame I didn't even get to any kissing lmao. Also I'm leaving to Italy in about a week so I'm hoping to finish this before I leave... Reviews are big motivaters ^^**


End file.
